


Red Carpet

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "How did you talk me into this?"
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/You
Kudos: 3





	Red Carpet

“How did you talk me into this?” Y/N asks, hoping that her smile isn’t uneasy as cameras flash, taking pictures of her and Kells.  
He chuckles, leaning down so his lips brush her ear, not wanting anyone to be able to read his lips. “The way I talk you into anything. When I’m in between your legs.”  
She has to resist rolling her eyes, shaking her head with a grin, when his left hand starts drifting downwards. “You really want pictures of us on the red carpet with your hand on my ass?”  
“I always want pictures of my hand on your ass.” He tells her, a boyish grin on his face.  
The response makes her laugh, he squeezes her hip. Happy that she was finally loosening up.

“You did great.” Kells tells her hours later when they are at her apartment. Not wanting to be surrounded by people anymore.  
“Really?” She asks, taking off her dress.  
“Really.” He says, wrapping his arms around her half naked frame.

They admire the picture they make in the mirror. Him still in his suit, while she’s only in a bra and panties. His arms are wrapped around her tight, pressing her against him. While she leaned her head back on him and her hands on his arms, fingers dancing around the tattoos that decorate his skin.

“Go to more of those with me?” He asks, turning her in his arms.  
“Don’t touch my ass for a whole day.”  
He scoffs, “Easy. I go on tour soon.”  
“Not what I meant.” She laughs, pulling away from him, so she can slip out of the underwear and throw on one of his shirts.  
A pout forms on his lips, watching as she changes. “You wouldn’t really deny me the pleasure of touching your ass, right?” He asks, after a few minutes, having finally decided to undress until he’s only left in his boxer briefs.  
Y/N shrugs, smoothing out the folded blanket at the end of the bed. “I don’t know. Do you want me to go to more red carpet events?”

Catching the teasing smile on her face, that tells him she hadn’t been serious, he pounces, knocking them both onto the bed. Trapping her under his lanky body. He catches her wrists in one of his hands, while the other moves her left leg to wrap around his hip. “You’re so cruel.” He groans.  
She lets out a small laugh. “You should've known that I was messing with you.”  
He hums, not agreeing with her, before he presses their lips together in a short kiss.


End file.
